


I Think I'm In Love With Shanks

by llamalicious25



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamalicious25/pseuds/llamalicious25
Summary: The reader is rooming with Shanks and after a mishap that renders herself and Shanks to be half naked they realize that they just might have feels toward each other. This fic takes place in our universe and Shanks is a singer in a rock band.





	I Think I'm In Love With Shanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert smut commission that I wrote for a girlfriend who loves Shanks. She's probably even more rocker chick than I am and I saw a fanart of Shanks and his crew as a band which inspired this piece. The reader is based off of my friend.  
> I also apologize for the smut hiatus and am so happy about all of the kudos and nice comments I get. In this past I have only written about my favorite husbandos, so this was a nice change. This is also my first fic since becoming a Pure Romance consultant. I want to write fanfictions that really showcase sex ed and safe sex, but I want to make it fun and sexy for everyone. I hope everyone enjoys and rock on. :)

I was practicing some new songs for a singing contest when I heard the apartment door open and close, the sound of feet pattering across the living room to the kitchen. I pause the music, knowing it was probably my roommate Shanks coming home from a gig.  
We had been rooming together for a few months. We meet at a bar where a local band was playing. He had a laid-back attitude, drinking a beer, laughing with who I correctly assumed where fellow band members of his. I had been drinking a beer myself, just soaking in the music. The band was okay, but it was better than the fru-fru music playing at other bars in the area. Obviously Shanks hadn’t been too impressed by the performers on stage, because as he got up he tapped my shoulder.  
“I see you like Redd’s,” he said, pointed toward the bottle in my hand.  
“Yeah, only kind I’ll drink,” I said casually.   
Truth was I had just gone through a messy break-up and needed some alcohol to numb to post-breakup feelings. But although this man was quite the spectacle to look at, I felt too vulnerable for him to know that.  
“Well if you like red, maybe you could check my band out sometime,” he says cooly.  
“You’re in a band?” I say, sounding unimpressed, totally faking my feelings toward this knowledge.  
“Shanks and the Red Hairs,” he flashes a somehow proud but dainty smile. “Check us out sometime. I’m the singer.”  
I didn’t give him a straight answer that night, but I was no idiot. For whatever reason he seemed interested in me. There were plenty of other girls in the bar. Most of them were in small dresses and fishnet stockings, liquid courage giving them poor and uncoordinated dancing talent.  
I did choose to hear him out about him band. At first I felt he must be an ego-maniac, naming his band after himself and his dark red hair. Truth was, they were pretty good. Shanks didn’t seem like most rock band singers. You know, the diva frontman thing. He and his band mates seemed to have this mutual respect, like they knew that each of their roles had equal importance.   
After Shanks and the Red Hairs’s show ended, he bought me a beer-a Redd’s. He was a pretty laid-back dude with a light teasing sense of humor. They were the struggling rock band trying to get respect and maybe even fame. He had said he needed a roommate and I was in the middle of a shaky situation at home, so that was that.  
I hear the fridge open and the pop of a water bottle cap being unscrewed. Shanks and I had a pretty low-key friend/roomie friendship. I come out into the kitchen.  
“How was the show?” I ask.  
“You know, same old, same old. Bar asked if it was really music. Girls hitting on us at the end of the night.”  
I could of sworn I saw him smooth his hair to get tomato gunk out of it. Funny I didn’t notice it right away; it matched his slightly unruly hair perfectly.  
I knew how it was. Sing a pop song and insta-fame. Try to do some hard rock or metal and you get mocked off stage. I dealt with it a lot with singing, especially with being a girl. Shanks and I handled the rejection differently. I usually got pretty upset. Shanks almost seemed to crack a smile and laugh about it.  
“You should probably take a shower,” I suggest, now noticed specks of tomato seed starting to run down his face.  
“You don’t think this a new trend I could start?” he laughs.  
I had to crack a smile. The man could find light or humor in nearly every situation. I started to laugh, too.  
“Sorry, I don’t think a lot of people would roll with it.”  
Shanks finishes his water, clearly taking care of his baritone vocal chords. He walks into the bathroom, closes the door, and I hear the spray shoot out of the shower head. I rummage through the fridge. Not a whole lot to eat, mostly we just ordered pizza and Chinese take-out. After a few minutes of searching, I find a to-go box and some cheesecake and dish them out.  
The problem with living with a rocker boy wasn’t the stereotypical cocky attitude, but it did include the messiness. I have no idea what remnants were in this box, but I find out as a whole ton of goo drizzles from the back of the foam and bedazzles my Black Panther tank top. I couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be, but my face winces as the stench fills my nostrils. I set the paper plate with the cheesecake on the counter and gingerly remove my clothing. I didn’t care if it was uncouth to potentially strip in front of a male roommate. I needed this muck off.  
The bathroom door cracks open, spewing steam in the hall. Shanks wrapped the towel around his waist. I had never seen him half naked before and the image of the background mist and water gently sliding down his muscles and lightly dripping from his red hair didn’t help.  
“Fuck,” I mutter, the defiled clothing in my hand and my being in a black lacy bra didn’t deter the newfound conundrum.   
“Well isn’t this just silly?” Shanks laughs, “we’re both half naked!”  
“…Yeah…” I try not to flush in the face, but am pretty sure my effort is in vain.  
I always thought of Shanks as a bro or guy friend, but seeing him now and really looking at him and the muscles glistening under the aquatic sheen on his body.  
I did what any rational girl would do in this awkward situation-I grabbed that cheesecake and ran into my bedroom, discarding the tank top that was in my hand.  
A few minutes later, Shanks came into my room. He was wearing a top now and I couldn’t tell if I was disappointed or not.   
“I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable,” Shanks said.  
I had just taken a bite of decadent cake prior to his entry.   
“Nw, ywr fwne,” I said, mouth full of cake. I swallow. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
He sits on the bed. “So everything’s okay?” he asks.  
“Yeah,” I reply, feeling more awkward.  
“I was wondering if we could talk.”  
Uh-oh.  
“Y-Yeah, sure.” I suddenly feel too sick for the sugary sweetness next to me.  
“The truth is I kind of like you, but I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Oh. Okay. Um, wow?  
“You’re okay, right?” he says, I see worry on his face, the scars by his eye crinkle by the expression.  
“No, I mean, yeah I’m okay. I just…”  
“No don’t worry. If you don’t feel that way we can just be friends. That means more to me than losing you because of my feelings.”  
I thought I saw sadness wipe across his face as he turns around and begins to close my bedroom door. The door is halfway closed before I have time to muster my words, “Shanks wait!”  
The door peels open again, “Yeah?”  
“I…like you, too.”  
An impish smile flickers on his face. He comes back by me.   
“So we like each other? What do people do when they like each other?” Shanks is back to being playful.  
“I don’t know,” I say, as I pierce a chunk of cake with my fork.  
“Well for starters,” he childishly grabs the cutlery from my hand and plops the cake into my mouth. I couldn’t help by smile over how adorable his childish side was. I took my turn feeding him, then him me again.  
“Wait I missed a little,” he said, indicating the light piece on my upper lip.  
I go to wipe it.  
“No, wait I got it,” he says.  
He leans to me, his lips lightly brushing mine. For a rock star they were surprisingly soft, but lightly chapped. I return the kiss as he lightly licked the dessert from my lip.  
Soon, the last of the cheesecake was rendered forgotten by this spell. We kiss again and his tongue playfully flirted with my mouth. I couldn’t tell if his tongue was sweet from the raspberry undertone of cheesecake or his natural flavor.  
Suddenly, my body leans back into the bed and he comes down with me.  
“Wait,” he says, getting back up.  
‘No, no, no!’ I think! ‘Get back here you beautiful creature!’  
He slowly removes his shirt-a black Metallica tee. I see the impish smile return. And those glorious abs. I want nothing more than to run my mouth along them as I feel like a dog looking at a milk bone. I was surprised that towel was still holding along his powerful thighs.  
He slowly moves his hand down my side as our abs mesh, lips interlocking with light, playful tongue. I finally gather the courage to touch his chest and stomach.  
The towel finally gave, revealing a large, erect penis. His testicles were lightly decorated with public hair-enough for intrigue, but not enough to discourage.   
I am suddenly possessed by this sight. I grab his shaft and begin licking up and down, feeling the outline of veins on my tongue. My tongue flicks the head of his penis before my mouth submerges it and I suck where the head meets the shaft. Shanks let out a deep, baritone moan as I lightly massage his balls, my finger tips gradually flirting with his perineum.   
“So…do…I…get to pleasure…you?” he speaks as intervals the best as he can.  
“Be my guest,” I say, as he begins to unclasp my bra, my breasts spilling out.  
Shanks cups a breast, massaging each nipple, taking turns on each. A light moan escapes my lips. He mashes his broad, muscular body into mine, kisses me hard, and caresses my back in seductive motions. This man didn’t need two arms and hands to get the job done.  
He unclasps my jeans and I could feel myself moisten as his penis touched the cloth of my panties. Shanks wasted little if any time as he reaches his hand down to the wet panties. In a swift motion, he grabs the spot with his teeth and peels the fabric away, a childish smile as he drops them from his mouth. He again goes down, his tongue caressing my vulva with sucking and flicking motions, working his way up until he reaches my clitoris. His hand grips my hip and he sucks on the pocket of nerve endings. Pleasure jolts throughout my body and I start moaning. Shanks has a fun smirk on his face as he comes up and wipes his face off with his one arm.  
I reach for my bottle of lube. Shanks made a face.  
“Don’t worry, it’s flavored,” I say, tapping into my own playful side.  
“Now THAT sounds like fun!” He swipes the bottle from my hand and we take turns licking and nibbling, making sure to enjoy every flavored drop of each other. Thighs, my breasts, his abs, our genitals, no areas were safe from the slippery goodness.  
As I apply more slippery goodness to my vaginal opening I say, “I want you in me.”  
Shanks seemed to like this newfound assertiveness and he devilishly smiles and grabs a condom.  
“Don’t worry,” I say, “I use protection, unless you want to use that, too.”  
“I think we can let this go,” he laughs and flings the packaged rubber aside and slides into me.  
I had never felt anyone fit into me like Shanks. His music background was apparent by his ability to thrust in different rhythms and tempos. I thrust my hips to match his beat. I can feel him stimulating my insides all over. The room was filled with heavy breathing, grunts, and moans.I suddenly had an urge to pee, but I knew what it really meant.  
“Shanks…I think…I’m…coming!” I shout between breaths.  
“Me, too,” he says.  
Pleasure pulses through me like a shock wave as I reach an orgasm. As if on cue, he lets out a sexy, deep grunt as he fills me.  
We quickly clean up and Shanks crawls into bed next to me, and pulls me into his strong body. He lightly kisses my neck and lips.  
“Shanks, I think I love you,” I say, cuddled deep into him.  
He laughs again and playfully says, “I think I love you, too.”


End file.
